newewffandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Master
The Rated R...Superstar...Gabriel Master,um Wrestler relativamente novo em comparação com a maioria da New EWF. Não chegou a disputar nenhum Title na Antiga EWF,mas mesmo assim aparenta ter um grande futuro na New EWF New EWF Gabriel Master foi posto para no 1° Explosive Night,lutar em uma Battle Royal envolvendoMatheus Daniels , Jhown Punk , Daniel Bryan e Will 'The Charisma' sendo que o vencedor se classificaria para no TLC 2013 lutar pelo United States Championship. Gabriel Master foi o 1° Eliminado,mas ao final da Battle Royal,foi dito que ele teria mais um chance de ir pro TLC 2013,pois no Explosive Night #2, Daniels & Punk enfrentariam Bryan & Master e a Tag vencedora se juntaria à Will e lutaria no TLC 2013 pelo United States Championship. No Explosive Night #2, Daniel Bryan e Gabriel Master conquistaram as 2 vagas restantes para o TLC 2013,mas no backstage, Steven Seagal atacou Gabriel Master e o deixou contundido,assim pegando sua vaga...ou seja...Master ficaria de fora da Match pelo United States Championship no TLC 2013 Apesar de não poder lutar,Master apresentou seu novo show no TLC 2013, o Master TV onde entrevistou Gabriel Paccioni. Ainda em 2013, seu velho amigo Carlos Shadows anunciou sua aposentadoria. 2014 Mesmo aposentado, Carlos aceitou uma última luta, contra Gabriel Master no Explosive Night #3 e Carlos conseguiu sair vitorioso. Após a Match, Master foi comprimentar Carlos, mas Carlos o atacou com um Chokeslam e em seguida anunciou que continuaria na EWF para reconquistar o que é dele por direito, o EWF Championship No Explosive Night #4, Master acabou sendo colocado para lutar ao lado de seu novo rival Carlos Shadows contra Daniel Bryan e Matheus Daniels, mas a luta terminou em completo caos e então ficou decidido que no Explosive Night #5 os 4 se enfrentariam em uma Fatal 4 Way valendo o 1° Contender ao EWF Championship, onde Matheus Daniels saiu vitorioso. No Over the Limit 2014, Master teve mais uma chance de enfrentar Carlos Shadows, mas mais uma vez saiu derrotado. No Explosive Night #6 houve um Master TV com Felipe Paulo e Evan Miller, onde Felipe conseguiu convencer Evan á deixar a "The New Revolution". Após isso Master também chegou a participar da Royal Rumble Match 2014, mas não saiu vitorioso No Explosive Night #7, Master teve mais um Master TV, só que mais tarde no show, ele se aproveitou da Regra 24/7 do Hardcore Championship para tira-lo das mão de Suicide (que havia vencido Evan Bourne ainda mais cedo no show) e assim conseguindo seu 1° Title dentro da EWF, porém seu reinado não durou muito, pois quando deixava a Arena num taxi, Evan Bourne se aproveitou e lhe faz um Pinfall, assim conseguindo recuperar o Title que havia perdido no início do show No ECW de 2 dias após o Explosive Night #7, durante a match Evan Bourne VS Suicide VS Gabriel Master, Matthew Ibushi se aproveitou de um momento do qual estava os 3 caídos e fez o Pinfall em Evan Bourne (Hardcore Champion), então graças à regra 24/7, Matthew Ibushi se tornou o Hardcore Champion. No Explosive Night #8, Master enfrentou Suicide, mas saiu derrotado após um Roll-Up Pinfall por parte de Suicide, o que deixou Master muito nervoso e fez com que ele ainda atacasse Suicide ao final, porém para a surpresa de todos, Evan Bourne da ECW apareceu na Arena e salvou Suicide. Ainda no show, houve um Master TV com a presença de Alexandre e Will "The Charisma", mas Alexandre logo atacou Master com um Sister Abigail e lhe deixou desacordado até o final do programa. 2 Dias depois, no ECW #5, houve uma grande confusão em que vários wrestlers foram atrás do Hardcore Championship, causando várias trocas de Title, e em uma dessas trocas, Master conseguiu vencer o Title, porém poucos segundos depois perdeu novamente. No Explosive Night #9, Master recebeu um Title Shot ao Intercontinental Championship de Shannon Moore, porém não conseguiu derrota-lo. Mesmo sem ganhar o IC, mais tarde no show, Master atacou Leone (Hardcore Champion no momento) no Backstage com um Spear, e se aproveitando da Regra 24/7, Master se tornou o Hardcore Champion pela 3° vez No Explosive Night #10, Master teve uma Promo e nela anunciou que Prince Devitt e Ricochet da ECW seriam seus guarda-costas... durante essa Promo Leone apareceu para tentar recuperar o Hardcore Championship, chegou até a acertar um Stuner em Master, mas logo foi atacado por Devitt e Ricochet que conseguiram impedir Master de perder o Title. Na ExplosiveMania, Master, Seagal, Luf, Shannon, Suicide e Bryan participaram de uma Money in the Bank Ladder Match, mas Master não apenas não conseguiu sair vitorioso, como ainda perdeu o Hardcore Championship para Suicide que se aproveitou da Regra 24/7 para lhe fazer o Pinfall ao final da Match e também se aproveitando de que Devitt e Ricochet não estavam lá no momento para proteger Master Após a ExplosiveMania No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) L-Test foi colocado para enfrentar Gabriel Master, protegido pela Bullet Club (Prince Devitt e Ricochet). Antes mesmo da Match começar a Bullet Club tentou atacar L-Test, mas L deu conta dos 2 e em seguida conseguiu fazer um Spear no próprio Gabriel Master, mas quando ia pro Pinfall da vitorias a Bullet Club interrompeu, fazendo L vencer por DQ... a Bullet Club ainda continuou o ataque pra cima de L, mas L conseguiu limpar o ringue e em seguida subiu em um dos Corners e comemorou seu grande momento, enquanto Master deixava a arena de fininho... Mais tarde no show, Steven Seagal havia acabado de tirar o Hardcore Championship de Suicide no estacionamento da arena quando... Master lhe atropela, desce do carro e faz o Pinfall em Seagal e graças à regra 24/7, Master se torna Hardcore Champion pela 4° vez... mas 5 noites depois, enquanto passava por um beco escuro na rua, foi atacado por Alexandre que conseguiu lhe tirar o Hardcore Championship também graças à regra 24/7 No Explosive Night #12, Will enfrentou Gabriel Master para defender seu Title, eles tiveram uma grande match, mas Will no final conseguiu levar a melhor e defender com sucesso seu Title contra Master Na Feast or Fired Match do Explosive Night #13, Master conseguiu ser um dos vencedores ao pegar a maleta de N³1 que no Explosive Night #14 foi revelado que lhe daria uma United States Championship Match e o mesmo resolveu usar o Title Shot contra Leone no Extreme Rules em uma I Quit Match, porém não conseguiu conquistar o Title... Logo na abertura do Explosive Night #15, ouve um seguimento em que Master entrava na sala de Evan Miller (Hardcore Champion no momento) e lhe fazia o Pinfall enquanto o mesmo dormia, assim conquistando pela 5° vez o Hardcore Championship. Ainda no show, Master foi colocado para enfrentar Wade Barrett em uma Roulette Match que caiu em Flag Match, porém no meio da match, Barrett tentou fazer o Pinfall em Master, mostrando querer conquistar o Hardcore Championship... Master saiu correndo da arena e Barrett foi atrás, a Match foi terminada em No Contest, mas no Backstage Barrett conseguiu tirar o Title de Master Alcunha: *"The Master of Puppets" Conquistas na New EWF *6x Hardcore Champion